Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a data storage device, and in particular it is related to a data storage device capable of maintaining a cache area using a specific method.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data-storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. NAND Flash, for example, is often used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices, eMMCs, and other memory devices.
Flash memory such as NAND Flash uses a multiple-block structure to store data, wherein the flash memory uses floating gate transistors. The floating gates of the floating gate transistor may catch electronic charges for storing data. Moreover, the mapping relationships of the physical pages of the flash memory and the logical page assigned by the controller are recorded in a mapping table. However, the memory space for the mapping table is huge for the random access memory. Therefore, a data maintenance method that can effectively manage the data in the random access memory is needed.